Together Forever?
by kempogirl0
Summary: Edward and Bella are more in love then ever, but will someone try and tear there love apart!
1. Never

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters or places.

Never

_I couldn't possibly change Bella she means way too much to me and I would never steal her soul, I COULD never steal her soul. But if I did, that would mean I could keep her with me, she would always be mine and I would never have to let her go. No no no I am just being selfish now._ "What am I going to do?" Edward whispered to himself.

Bella was watching him for a long moment before she carefully raised up her hand and gently placed it on his hard, stone cold arm. Edward jumped and caught her wrist in his hand. Edward was pulled from his thoughts and fell back into reality as he felt the best feeling he had experienced since Bella moved to Forks.

"Don't do that." Edward still had Bella's wrist, as soon as he had noticed he let go and closed his eyes.

"I am sorry I just wanted to know what you were thinking about, you were quiet for a while so..." Bella dropped her head with the unfinished sentence not wanting to see that he was angry with her.

Edward placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head, looking straight into her beautiful eyes. "Don't be sorry, I was startled that's all."

_I can't do this, I can never get used to her touch not when I am unaware of it. It is too amazing, but I can't keep making her think that I am upset with her._

Bella stared again as Edward was transfixed in his own thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bella with a smile. "Are you all right?'"

Bella was surprised by the question and came back with,"Are YOU all right?" And she returned the smile " I really am sorry, I forget how sensitive you are to touch." She said as the smile faded.

Edward was surprised by the retort. "Yes, I am fine." He looked into her eyes.

_She is going to hate what I have to say, I have only asked her this dozens of times_.

Bella saw him slip into his own thoughts, he'd been doing that a lot lately and it worried her.

"Why do you do this Bella?" Edward asked seriously.

"I said I was sorry, I forget what more do you want from me." Bella was starting to get frustrated, and Edward noticed.

"No,no you have not done anything." _Why does she keep blaming herself for my mistakes. _Edward thought.

"Why do you put up with the surprises and the anger, the sensitivity, the overall danger you are in everyday," he closed his eyes only for a second and finished with. "Why do you put up with me?" Edward was right she was angry, he saw it in her eyes. He might not be able to read her mind but sometimes her face was like an open book.

"Edward Cullin I love you, do you not get that yet?" Bella smiled and wanted to touch his perfect face she raised her hand and started to extend it when she stopped, Edward gave her a nod and she pressed her hand on his face, stroking it with her thumb. Edward closed his eyes soaking in every movement she made. He loved her touch, smell, the taste she left behind after he was blessed with a kiss.

She looked beautiful today. It was a bright day out and the weather was warm, Edward and Bella sat in the meadow they had shared so many memories in. Edward stared at Bella for a moment.

It always made Bella feel a little self conscious, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Unlike her, Edward's face was unreadable and the next thing she knew Edward was slowly moving in closer.

He Couldn't stand it, he had to touch her, had to hold her. He leaned in, wrapped his arms tight around Bella. He wanted to stay like that forever. Yes forever it sounded nice it sounded right, but it would never happen. Edward turned his head and kissed her softly on the cheek, then to the jawline. Bella raised her head exposing her neck and she smile in hopefulness. Edward pulled away fast, so did Bella.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't of..." Edward raised one hand and to stop her.

"You should be sorry." Edward looked into her eyes. Bella dropped her head and once again Edward picked it up as he said, "You should know by now I will not do it." He smiled and laughed.

Bella smiled as well and pushed his shoulder. "Don't do that." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

"What did I do now?" Edward asked still laughing at her.

"It's not fair you can mask your face so well, I never know if you are joking or not."

"Bella I want you to know that I could never be mad at you." He took her in his hands and kissed her forehead softly.

Bella smiled, she loved his kissed each one cold to the touch, but the meaning was always warmer then the sun high in the sky at this very moment.

Edward looked to the sky and saw that the sun was at the highest point. "I should get you back, Charlie will be wondering where dinner is." _This was the worst time of the day when I have to take her home. Yes I would see her in a few short hours but being without her, wondering if she is safe and well and happy makes me anxious. How much would I give to just be with her forever, never leaving her side. How much would she give?_

Bella jumped on top of his back wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. As soon as he knew she was secure he took off. Bella had gotten used to the speed they traveled at and found it quite enjoyable. Before she knew it they had stopped. Bella look around but his car was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked a little worried, they never stop unless something was wrong. "Edward?" He had ignored the first question but she needed to know what was happening.

" Hold on." He replied impatiently. Edward closed his eyes and cleared his mind and he could hear the voice that he hated more than any other. The little boy who would not just leave them alone.

At that moment Bella jumped down and Jacob Black appeared. Bella always liked to see Jacob but not when Edward was around. She knew that it always upset him.

"Hey guys whats up?" He looked at Bella with a smile that would make anyone giggle. "How are you Bella?"

Bella looked at Edward, he just smiled at her and then turned to gaze a Jacob. "I'm fine Jacob, how are you?" She said and returned the smile.

"I am great...now!" He widened the smile to show his teeth.

Edward rolled his eyes,_ what an immature little puppy._

"Well that is great now isn't it." Edward interjected. "You know we were just on our way to getting Bella home, so if you will excuse us. I don't want her to be late." He said as he gave a slight bow to Jacob.

Jacob just laughed "Of course _sir_." He rolled his eyes and returned the bow.

_How could Bella be with someone so old? _Was all Jacob could think about.

A short minute later Edward and Bella were back at the car. Edward raced her home as always. When they got there he gave her a soft kiss on the hand and told her he would be up in a few hours. Edward watched her go inside, his mind was still on Jacob Black.

_I will never leave her again so she could be left in the hands of that DOG...never._He closed his eyes and made the promise to himself.

A/N: This is my first Twilight so let me know what you think about it.


	2. Persuasion

**Persuasive**

Edward stayed outside the house for a moment longer making sure Bella is inside safe. With one one last smile he took off speeding down the road, he had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he had to go and clear his mind.

_I am so stupid, how could I have just left and let her be alone, why would I think that would help anything? Now that stupid Jacob Black kid thinks she is free game. No she is mine. My love. How am I going to get that across to him?_

Edward was now paying attention to the road and found himself in front of the school. He gave a slight smile.

_This is where it all started._

He got out of the car and walked up to the doorway, it was locked, he sat down at the very table he a had asked Bella to have lunch with him.

_This is where she accepted her most dangerous friend._

He smiled, _how is it that if I'm the most dangerous of her friends, I'm the one saving her the most. Does that mean I am good for her? Does that mean she might actually need me?_

At that moment he saw Alice walking toward him.

"Hey what's up?" Edward asked trying not to sound upset.

"I just saw you here and I wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

He loved Alice, she was that carefree but sensitive sister that any brother could ask for, even if he wanted to get rid of her sometimes. "Yeah I am fine, just thinking."

Alice placed a hand on his shoulder as she told him. "Edward you are perfect for her."

Edward looked confused. _I thought I was the one who could read minds. _He thought."How did you-"

Alice rose her hand to stop him.

"I know I can't read minds or anything but I do know you and I do know if something is bothering you, seeing you here at the school, at this table. I know who and what you are thinking about. And ever since Bella asked you to change her, you have been off."

"Alice I could not possibly change her, who in there right mind would want to give up on life and she has so much to lose that I could not take it away." Edward dropped his head shaking it.

"Edward, she loves you unconditionally there is nothing that she wouldn't do to just be with you..._forever_" Alice put an extra emphasise on her last word.

"You don't think I know that Alice? That is what scares me. She doesn't know what she would be giving up, she doesn't know what she is taking on."

"All right Edward," Alice stopped to think about how she should word this. "I have tried to be nice. I love Bella, she is like a sister to me and you refuse to make her oneof us. So I am giving you a week, or I will change her myself." Alice looked very serious.

"You lie! You wouldn't!" Edward didn't know what to say, he was so angry.

" I am not lying. I know that it is your dream to do it yourself, but you are taking too long. She is ready now, can't you see that?"

"You don't know how." He was just trying to find something, he knew she was bluffing.

" I do, Father showed me. I can do this just as well as you can." With that she stormed off into the night.


	3. What's The Answer?

**What's The Answer?**

Edward watched as Alice stormed off into the night.

_She is bluffing, she has to be bluffing. She would never do that to me, she would never take that privilege away from me. No, no I mean she would never take Bella's soul away. This is not about me this is about Bella this is about what is best for her._

Edward looked up to the sky and decided he should take off to meet Bella.

Even though he loved to see Bella, he knew it was going to be hard this time.

_What am I going to say? Am i going to tell her? Of course I am going to tell her, I tell her everything._

Edward pulled up at his own house and left his car there,Charlie would is suppose to know about is late night visits and if the car is there then they'll be caught, so from there he was on foot and ran as fast as lightning. In about 3 minutes he was at Bella's house and climbing inside her window.

"Edward!" Bella bounced out of her bed and toward him, before she gave him a hug she stopped.

"Is it okay?" Bella didn't forget this time.

"Yes, Bella, it's fine,you can touch me just make sure I am aware of it." Edward retorted in an irritated voice.

Bella was taken back by the tone. "Are you okay?"

" No." Was all he said.

"Okay, well why not? What happened?" Bella was concerned, nothing ever upset Edward unless there was danger.

"Why? Bella, why would you just go behind everything I say and talk to Alice, so you want her to change you, is that it?" The anger was in his voice, but he managed to keep it low.

"No," Bella said it a little louder then she wanted, then lowered her voice. "I want YOU to change me, but you refuse to so..." Bella stopped talking as soon as Edward cut in.

"Do you think that I don't want to change you because of me? No, Bella, I am doing this because of you.There is a reason why I won't do it."

"Because of ME? Edward, I want to do this, and I want it to be with you. But if you won't then I want the next person I love the most to do it, and Alice will do it for me. She knows I want this. She wants me to be part of your family. Why don't you?" Bella asked sadly.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want you in my family? Bella I want you in my family more than anything I have ever wanted. "

Edward knelt down on one knee, and took out a small black box. Bella didn't like where this was going.

"Isabella Swan, like I said, I want you in my family more than anything. You want to be with me forever, so my love, my life, will you be just that? Will you marry me?" Edward opened the box as he said the last two words.

He had waited forever to do this and for some reason, now seemed the perfect time as odd as it may seem.

The ring was a beautiful, white gold band with a half karat diamond.

Bella's jaw just dropped. "Edward, it's beautiful." That's all Bella could same, the beatuy of the ring captured her.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to get something bigger, but I know you would wanted something simple. That is, if you want it." Edward finished sadly.

"Edward, you know I want to, but..." Bella could not find it in herself to finish the sentence.

Bella was one of the people that didn't like the idea of marrige right after High School.

"But what, Bella, I love you. I know I don't tell you all the time, but I do and I believe that you truly love me. Please, Bella." Edward stood to meet her and gave her those dazzling eyes that could make her do anything.

After a moment of silence, Bella looked up and was about to say one word, before she could, she heard a noise at the window. She started to go check it, when Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back and went to the window himself. He looked over it and saw that it was Jacob Black with a pebble in his hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Edward said angrily.

"Nice way to greet a friend." Jacob retorted.

"What do you want?'

" I need to talk to Bella." Jacob said obviously.

"Can't it wait?" Edward said impatiently. He wanted so bad to hear Bella's answer, but he wanted it to be special, and that didn't include Jacob Black. He turned toward Bella. He put a finger to her lips.

"Bella, please, keep that thought, I want to know, but I want us to be alone. Okay?"

"All right." Bella was upset, she needed to tell him.

Bella walked to the window and saw Jacob.

"What's up?" She asked sweetly but a little upset.

"Could you come down please?"

Bella looked at Edward she knew that he heard him. He gave a slight nod.

"I will just be waiting right here." He sat down.

"I am sorry." With that she left the room.

_I almost don't care that the little boy is here, I just can't wait for Bella to come back up and tell me that she would love to marry me, that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. That is what is going to happen right? What if she says no,what will I do, how will I handle it. Well whatever happens I would always be with her. I love her no matter what happened. Yes or...no. God how could one person make me feel a million different things._


	4. I Love You!

**I Love You!**

Bella quietly walked down the stairs, even though Charlie would never wake up, that man could sleep through anything, she didn't want to be too sure. When she got outside she saw Jacob waiting in the front of the house.

"Okay, I am out here, what do you want?" Bella said, trying not to sound too eager to go back inside.

"Two things," He walked closer to her almost too close. He took her in his hands and kissed her passionately.

It took Bella a second before she could figure what was happening. She pulled away as soon as she figured it out, and slapped him across the face. She knew it would not hurt him,his face was as strong as stone, but it would let him know that she was angry with him.

"What the hell is your problem, Jacob Black?" She would have yelled if she knew she could do it without getting in trouble.

"Bella, I love you." He grabbed one of her hands, as soon as he did he felt something pull him back and at the moment he found himself in a headlock.

"Bloodsucker get the hell off me." Jacob tried to pull his arm away.

"Tell her you are sorry. Sorry for every mind trick you have played on her. For every thought you had about making her yours, no matter what you had to do or who you had to go through, tell her you are sorry for every lie you told her just so she can feel bad for you or so she could like you." Edward kept his arm tight in a figure four lock. "One more thing promise me, you will never touch her ever again."

"Bella, don't listen to him. I would never do anything like that, you know me, we spent almost a whole year hanging out, I helped you. I helped you ,Bella, when you needed help the most all because of the bloodsucker." Jacob with trying to get Edward's arm off of him, but that just made the wrap stronger.

Bella saw Edward's eye grow dark. She had so many thoughts going through her mind, but she couldn't let Edward just kill Jacob, as angry as she is with him.

_How I would love to just kill you now, Jacob Black. The only reason why I kept this kid around for so long is because of Bella. Because there was a moment in time when he did keep her safe._

"Both of you, stop, please stop!" Bella pleaed and Edward was brought back to earth. "Edward, please let go of him."

Edward looked at Bella then at the scum he had in his arms. Jacob turned around and throw a front punce right at Edwards face, Edward caught the punch and bent the wrist up, now putting him in a wrist lock.

"Kid grow up." He let go of him and Jacob fell to the ground, then Edward walked over to Bella.

"Bella, I hate to do this is to you but you have to chose, it's me or Jacob" Edward was still keeping an eye on the dog.

"Edward don't..."

"Bella, he has kissed you twice, I can not allow this to happen unless it is what you want. As I have told you before I love you, and all I want is for you is to be happy, whether that be with me or the dog."

"I love you too." She smiled as she said it. It sounded so right so true and so pure.

"Jacob..." Bella started.

"No Bella don't do this, please, you can't. You could never be happy with him, you would grow old and he would always stay 17, could you handle that?" Jacob would try anything.

"No, Jacob, I couldn't handle that, but that is why he is going to..."

"To what... Change you? Bella, he can't it is against the rules. If he changes you, then we would have to kill him." Jacob almost loved the idea of that.

"Jacob, I want you to go. Do not call me. Do not come here. Please, just leave me alone." Bella was breathing hard she had a feeling something was going to happen and she had to get the boy away as soon as possible.


	5. My Answer Is

**My Answer Is...**

Edward was so relieved that the dog was gone. He looked at Bella.

"So does that mean..." Edward started but did not want to finish his sentence,he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes, Edward, it does." Bella laughed. " I can't believe it, but yes, Edward, I will marry you, but I do have a question. What did Jacob mean when he said you won't be able to change me?"

Edward already knew that he would not be able to, neither would Alice, but he could not tell Bella that. She will be changed and it will be by me. I just have to find away around the treaty.

"Edward?"

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

"Don't worry about it?!" Bella exclaimed. "How am I not suppose to worry about it, Edward I, am changing for you! So if I am a vampire and you are dead then how am I suppose to live like that?" As soon as she thought everything was right something else goes wrong.

Again her face told him that she was still worried, he brought her into a tight embrace.

"I will change you, don't worry about it." He whispered into Bella's ear.

"I trust you." Bella whispered back.

Edward smiled he loved the fact that she really did trust him. He pulled back from the embrace.

"You better get to bed, love, you have had a big day, and you have to find out how you are going to tell charlie that you are engaged."

"Oh ,Edward, you are not going make me tell him tomorrow, are you?" Bella pleaded.

"No, of course not." Edward smiled.

"Oh thank goodness-"

"I am not going to make you tell him tomorrow but you do have a week."

"Edward, are you serious?"

"Well ,Bella, that is how long I have to change you so, I'll give you some motivation. As soon as you tell Charlie about us then I will change you. I think that is fair."

"Okay, I guess that is fair." Bella sighed.

"Like I said before, I had better let you go to bed, you've had a big day." Edward kissed Bella then took off into the night. He slowed down when he saw his house, went inside, up to his room and laid down on his bed. He didn't really need the bed, but when Bella stayed over he liked to have it there for her. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Alice."

Alice popped her head in, she had a smile on her face. "Are you still mad at me?"

Edward rolled his eyes "You know I am not mad at you, you also know that Bella and I are engaged now."

"I do know, and I wanted to throw your engagement party so I need to go over some party details." Alice was talking way to fast, the way she always did when she got to plan something out. She is one of those girls that would be perfect for event planner for the student council.

"Okay, Alice, you know that I don't care what you do, I trust you, but you need to talk to Bella about all this." Edward finished with a smile.

Alice sighed as she walked further in the room. "Edward..."

He already knew she was going to ask for something, and not just because he read her mind. That was her 'I want something' voice. "Yes..." He smiled.

"Would you talk to Bella, just kinda get her warmed up to the idea?"

"Yes, Alice I can do that." He said exasperated.

She jumped for joy ran over and gave her brother a kiss. "Thank you, THIS is going to be the best party ever. I know I said that about her birthday, but this one will blow that out of the water. I am so excited."

"Well that's good, I will talk to her tomorrow about it. Good night."

Alice left the room. Edward shook his head and smiled. "Got to love her."

Please Review!


	6. The Party Plan

The Next day Edward took Alice over to Bella's house. She came out in a green shirt that brought out her beautiful eyes and a pair of jeans that hugged her hips.

Alice rolled her eyes "Stop planning, I don't want to know."

Edward laughed "Sorry." He looked back at the house and saw Bella running toward them, when she reached the car she got in.

"Good morning," she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, as always it was like a piece of heaven. She looked in the back seat."Good morning, Alice."

"Good morning, how are you feeling ,Bella?"

"I am good, so where are we going?"

"We are going to the South North Garden Restaurant."

"Oh, okay." That kinda worried about that, it's a really nice place,they must be planning something.

They arrived at the South North, it was a beautiful place with seating in and outside. Bella usually didn't like going out to eat because the host was always a girl and every girl always looked at Edward. I know that it should not bother me anymore but it does. How I much would love to just slap the eyes off their face so they could never look at him again.

Bella was being an open book agian, it made Edward smile and he kissed her softly on the top of her head. The host looked away and back again with a sour look on her face.

"Good morning, just three?" The host asked. "Inside or out?"

"Anything private." Edward would always ask for privacy whenever they ate out and as always he slipped the host a nice piece of green.

Alice shook her head, leaned over and whispered to Bella, "Show off."

Bella laughed and Edward looked back at the two girls.

"Here we go. My name is Heather and someone will be over to take your order." Bella found that she was talking directly to Edward, gave a him a smile and took off. But like always he was not paying attention to her.

"Okay, so what is going on?" Bella asked, she wanted to get it over with and eat her breakfast in peace.

Alice and Edward looked at each other and Edward nodded his head.

"So, Bella, I heard about the great news. So I want to throw you an engagement party." Alice said with a huge smile.

Edward looked over at Bella, he wanted to see what she thought about the, idea. Seeing as he had not talked to her at all about the party.

Alice saw the suprise on Bella's face and looked about Edward, "you didn't talk to her?" Alice was fuming.

"I didn't get around to it, sorry." Edward said trying to hold back a laugh.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well Bella what do you say?" Alice asked, making a puppy dog face and her fingers entwined.

"You know what, I already know not to argue with you so I will say yes."

Alice jumped out of her chair with joy. "Thank you. This is going to be so great you won't regret it."

At that time the Waiter came over, he looked at Alice and Bella and gave them a one million dollar smile.

"What can I get you guys today?" This time he was talking directly to the girls.

The tables were turn and now he felt what Bella did._ I will keep my cool, I know Bella is mine this guy doesn't stand a chance. _

Everyone ordered their food and the rest of breakfast was filled with talk about the party.

But Edward could see something was worrying Bella. Maybe it was everything coming down and she still has not told Charlie.Maybe it was just the thought of Charlie knowing. Whatever it was he would do anything he could to help her through it.

"Well I think I should get you home." After everything was gone and paid for Edward got up and held out a hand for Bella.

"I think I am going take a nice jog home." Alice came over and hugged Bella. "Thank you again. The party is going to be amazing." She walked out of the door and then she was gone.

"So this means I am going to have to tell Charlie today." Bella said sadly.

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Of course, plus he needs to know that I am serious and this isn't something that you are making me do."

"Okay." Edward laughed.


	7. Telling Charlie

They arrived right outside the house. Bella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Edward took her hand and kissed the palm of it, leaned into her ear and whispered. "Everything will be okay, promise."

That made Bella feel better, if ever Edward made a promise he kept it.

They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

Bella rolled her eyes _who else would it be._ "Yeah, dad, me and Edward."

"Aw, Edward is here, I need to talk to you." Charlie got up and started walking to the front room.

Bella looked over at Edward with wide eyes, he didn't say anything but just smiled.

"Yes sir, what's up?"

"Well I don't know what you did to her, but-"

"Dad, he didn't do anything to me, I'm fine." The paranoia was getting to her.

"Honey, ever since he started coming over more often, well to be honest I thought it was going to slow you down in school work, but I got a phone call from your councilor and you have done better this year then any other even when you were back in Arizona, and I few big envelopes came in." Charlie finished smiling.

"Hey look at that, Bella, you know what the big envelope means." Edward said.

"So since this was not a one person job, I am treating you each to something. Edward has my gratitude, and Bella my congratulations. So what would you like son?"

Edward laughed_. How funny he should just throw that word so casually._

"What is it?" Charlie didn't get the laugh at all.

"Well what I would like the most, is to be called just that, your son."

Charlie belted out a barking laugh, Edward just stood looking at his father-in-law.

"You know what, deal you have been so good to Bella in a few years we'll get that done."

"Well sir, I was actually thinking a few months." Edward said slyly.

The laughter and the smile were gone in a flash.

"Dad, I am engaged." Bella threw out there, she couldn't let Edward do all the work.

"For the past year, I had done nothing but think about and respect Bella, she has helped me through some tough situations and like you said, I have helped her do the best she has ever done. While I am at it, have you ever seen Bella so happy?" Edward would leave it there.

Charlie just looked into the distance.

"Dad?" Bella was a little worried, Charlie hadn't moved.

"Does you mother know about this?" That's all he could say.

"No, not yet but dad. Could you look at me?"

The one thing thing that was on his mind, the one thing that had been since the two started dating.

"So have you two..., well have you..., you know, have you..."

"Oh no, sir, like I told you I respect Bella, I would not do her the dishonor." Edward knew that,that was the only thing that worried this man. Now Bella and Edward would be able to be together forever.

"So, Bella, you love him?"

"Yes, dad, more then you know." She squeezed Edward's hand.

So there it was, he had been defeated.

"Okay." And that was all she needed. Bella threw her hands around her father's neck.

"Thank you so much,dad, I love you."

How long had it been since he had heard that. Charlie smiled, he liked it. After about a minute she let go, he gave her a her kiss on the forehead. Edward walked over with a hand out, Charlie took his hand pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, dad!" Yes that sounded right.

"Anytime, son!" Okay, it did sound right.


	8. It's All Coming Together

Edward and Bella were laying in bed, Bella had her head buried in his chest. Edward only smiled, just lying down in a certain spot made her more adorable then ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said out of nowhere.

"Us." She replied back simply.

"That is so vague since there is so much to 'us'." Edward laughed.

"I don't know, I mean I'm actually kinda excited." Bella almost hated to admit it.

"Well that's good, at least I know I'm not the only one remotely excited about our marriage." He stroked her hair and smiled, he knew what was coming next.

"Edward, don't be like that. You know I want to marry you, it's just I never thought it would be this soon." She hated it when Edward tried to put words in her mouth.

"I know, I just love messing with you!" Edward laughed, it almost felt as if he couldn't stop, he was the happiest he could ever remember. "So ,Bella, did you want this engagement to be long or short?" Edward didn't care either way he would marry her. If it were long though there were bound to be some snags on the way.

Bella was thinking along the same lines "Let's make it short. How long does Alice need?"

"Well the party is tomorrow so... lets say in a week."

"TOMORROW? How she just found out." There was no way Alice is that fast.

"Oh, Bella, you forgot one crucial thing."

Bella let out a sigh. "How long did she know?" Bella felt so stupid of course, Alice knew,even before Edward did.

"A week , she saved Charlie for last and had everyone keep it under wraps, even Rene."

"So does that mean you..." Bella was kind of disappointed her answer was supposed to be secret until told.

"Like I said she had everyone keep it under wraps, even me. She told everyone to act as if we weren't engaged yet." Edward laughed.

Bella let out a deep breath, what a relief.

The rest of the day they laid in bed and talked about the wedding and about what Alice had up her sleeve for the party.

At eight o'clock on the dot, Charlie came up and knocked on the door.

"Okay you two, I know your getting married and all but we still have our agreed rules, so good night, Edward."

Edward just smiled. "Of course sir, I was just saying good night to Bella."

Charlie smile and walked down the hallway with the door still open.

"I will see you in the morning, you've had yet another big day, and you really need the rest."

"Of course, thank you so much again for helping me with Charlie." Bella leaned in and kissed him gently. "So when is the magical day you will change me?" Bella was so excited for this part of the engagement, her change, her final leap to forever being Edward's.

"Well I was thinking about the wedding night."

Bella smiled, he had really put thought into this, which meant he was excited about changing her as well.

"The wedding night would be perfect." Bella smiled she couldn't wait.

_Till death do us part, so we shall be together forever!_ Edward loved the thought of that.

He kissed Bella good night and left the room, said good bye to Charlie, and drove off.

_How could I ever think of not changing Bella? Was I that blind that I couldn't see that this IS what she wants. She is willing to give up everything to be with me and my family. _

If Edward could cry he would do it just now, not out of sadness, but out of happiness and excitement.

The next morning Bella woke up to none other then her fiancée smiling over at her. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair he had spent so many nights in spying on her.

"Good morning." He said simply.

"Good morning." She said back.

"Did you know, that you look very cute when you are asleep?"

Bella smile. "Well you better soak it up now, in a week I won't have to sleep."

"Hmmmm, that's true." Edward was stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Well that just means I can't change you. I mean if I can't see you sleep what's the point." Edward finished with a serious face.

Bella got out of bed and hopped over to the chair and sat on Edward's lap.

"Now that I think of it,when I am changed you will look like just another vampire, nothing special. So what's the point?" Bella tried to have an equally serious face. "We should just call it all off, the party and the wedding." Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

Edward laughed and kissed her, between kisses he said "You're...not...getting...out of...this...that...easy."

He finished the kiss and stroked the side of her face.

"I wouldn't even think about getting out of this." Then she gave him one more kiss.

"I better go, I have to help Alice decorate."

"Well I can come with you and we could all help." Bella want to spend as much time with him as possible.

"No, you stay here relax, you have been through two big days, I want you to rest." Edward always had the best interest for her.

"Hey,Edward, I have a question and it's serious."

"Okay, then I have an answer and it'll be serious."

Bella smiled._ Smart Ass._

"Will I lose my...my smell, when I am changed." This had worried Bella for a while now.

"No, no you won't, your smell is with you to the end of time. It is what make us different from each other. Why do you ask."

"Well, my smell is what brought you to me, so I just want it to be there to remind you maybe of why you picked me." Bella finished with a sad smile.

"Bella, know this, yes your scent brought us together, but that is not the thing that keeps us one. It is you, just being you."

A tear fell down Bella's cheek as she whispered, "I love you."

Edward pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I love you too." And wiped the tear away.


	9. The Party

After about another fifteen minutes of controlled fun, Edward was off.

He got into his car and raced home. When he reached the house he went inside with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Alice met him at the door.

"Alice, I never got what made you and Jasper so happy, I mean I heard your thoughts but I still never got it, but now I know I'm in love." Edward laughed, he had never felt the way he did now.

"Awww, how cute." Alice pinched his cheek.

Edward pushed her hand away, "shut up." He looked around the house, "the house looks great, what do you need me to do?"

"Well you have a keen eye, just anything that you see missing I guess." Alice picked up a large handbag.

"So where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Over to Bella's house." She said happily.

Edward laughed, "all right, just don't kill her."

"What do you mean kill her?" Alice was a little offended.

"What I mean is just don't over do the teenage girlyness." Edward thought about prom and remembered how beautiful Bella was, he also remembered how unhappy she was.

"Okay, okay fine I will take it easy on your precious Bella." Alice teased.

"That's right, you better." Edward laughed.

Alice took off and Edward looked around the house, "not bad." He said to himself.

"Yeah, when Alice gets going she doesn't stop, the only reason she asked you to come here is to steal Bella for the makeover." Jasper laughed.

"Well that's nice, she didn't have to lure me away if the girls wanted girl time then-"

"Then you would have been in the chair next to them, come on Ed, you and I are in the same boat about our girls."

Edward laughed, Jasper could lighten a mood even without his powers.

Jasper and Edward talked for a few hours and fixed anything that Alice might have forgotten, which wasn't much, as they waited for the girls come over. Around seven o' clock Edward started to wonder what was taking so long. Then he heard the doorbell ring, he went to go answer it. He opened the door and a group of people from school stood right outside the door, he put a hostess grin on and welcomed everyone in. Some just walked in and went into the house looking around, these were the people that didn't make it to Bella birthday party and were still in the dark about the Cullen house. Others congratulated him and patted him on the back. Edward went back into the house and mingled with the guest, everyone kept asking where Bella was.

_I wish I could tell you._ Was all he could think of.

Every five minutes Edward looked over to the door. Finally when he looked over to the door, he saw it open and Alice walk in, she was searching the room. Edward figured she was looking for him so he waved his hand in the air. Alice spotted him and signaled him to come over, she looked very urgent. Edward raced over to her.

"What's wrong, where is Bella?" He sounded very worried.

"Nothing is wrong I just want you guys to have an entrance." Alice smiled. "And Bella just agreed to do it so we have to hurry before she changes her mind."

"Okay, okay." Edward put up his hands to stop her from talking.

He went outside and there she was, the love of his life, his never ending life. She had on flip flops that had a slight heel on the bottom, a pair of light blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt that was as long as a mini-dress. Her face was glowing with a touch of make up, light lip gloss and very little blush, Bella didn't need make up she has such a natural beauty, at last her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that had strands hanging down in her face that made her look classy, beautiful and sexy all at the same time.

Edward was staring at Bella for what seemed like forever.

"What?" Bella demanded as she looked down and around herself.

"He's speechless." Alice smiled, _my work here is done._ She thought to herself.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing." Edward could not keep his eyes off of her, not like he ever wanted to look away from her but tonight it was like glue, his eyes were stuck to her.

"Thank you." Bella blushed.

"Okay, you guys can do that for the next 100 years if you want, but the people in there are waiting now!" Alice was the most excited she had been in a long time. She went inside to announce them as Bella and Edward waited outside hand in hand. The doors opened and Bella heard a wave of people cheering, whistling and clapping for the newly engaged couple.

Bella blushed an even brighter shade of red, good thing the lights were dimmed. But of course, Edward knew and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Bella walked inside as she received hugs from every which way. She had one of the biggest smiles Bella had ever worn.

About a half hour into the party everyone had gotten past the hugs, claps on the backs, good luck's, and congratulations

Bella looked around the room and was wandering how many people she actually knew. That was when she saw, Mike sulking in the corner of the room.

_Why did he even come if he was going to be a party pooper. _

But before Bella could linger too much on the thought she saw Jessica hopping over to her, mouthing the words, Oh My God, over and over until she finally got to her. She gave Bella the biggest hug she had gotten today.

"Bella Oh my God, I couldn't believe it when I got the news. And let me just put it out there, I am jealous, but of course you know that. What girl in here is not jealous,your marrying THE Edward Cullen. Anyways, congrats girl, oh cute boy, be back." Jessica gave her one more hug and took off.

Bella just shook her head and laughed.

Edward looked around the room, this party is even bigger then the last, Alice doesn't mess around. He scanned the room and saw Bella laughing, she was actually having fun at a party, what are the odds. At that moment Edward heard a thought, someone was about to try to ruin the party. Edward looked through narrow eyes to see where the boy was, and then he saw him on his way over to Bella was Jacob Black.

Edward weaved in and out of people to get to Bella, luckily she was with Alice.

"Hey Alice would you mind getting all the cider out I want to make a toast soon?"Edward asked, as he signaled her to take Bella with her.

" Yeah, sure,...uh Bella would you come with me?" Alice asked, she knew what was coming, she wanted to tell him to be careful, but she couldn't without telling Bella what was going on.

"Of course."

"Before you do that, Bella-"

Bella turned around and saw Jacob with Edward right behind him covering his mouth.

"Okay, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, one way or another you will be dealt with." Edward said patiently.

Jacob struggled and tried to get away from Edward and closer to Bella.

"I see." Was all Edward said. He looked around the room and signaled Emmet and Jasper to meet him.


	10. The Fight

** The Fight**

"Okay I need you two to help me, actually you three." Edward nodded at Alice.

"What do you need?" Emmett was looking at Jacob with hungry eyes. He wanted so bad just to kill the trouble maker.

"Yes that is exactly what I need." Edward nodded, he wanted to smile, but not while Bella was around.

"Okay, so what do you need from me?" Jasper asked, he didn't look too happy about what Emmett probably had to do, and did not want to partake.

"All I need you to do is just make sure everyone is calm and is still having fun."

Bella was worried about the whole situation and what was going to happen to Jake,but she did have to admire the way Edward took charge.

" And you need me for..." Alice chimed in.

"A toast, I need you to do your favorite thing, and get everyone's attention on you. That way, Emmett and I can take the trash out." He looked down at the dog in his hands.

The plan was set, no one had a problem with it. Bella had a single tear slip down her face she knew what was about to happen, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that Edward would never be able to relax knowing that Jacob was out there always plotting and scheming to break them up. Bella Started to walk away when Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Bella." Edward started.

"Edward, I don't want to hear what you all have planned." Bella said as she wrenched her wrist free and stormed off to the front of the house.

Alice was about chase after her, but Edward stopped her.

"Let her go, make the toast."

"Edward?" Alice was confused, she saw Volutri, she saw them coming and so did he.

"How long do we have?" Edward asked.

"About 10 to 15 minutes" Alice said calmly.

"That's plenty of time to make the toast and finish the dog." Edward was done talking about this and the plan was off.

Edward, Jacob and Emmett were off to the back door and Alice was off to the kitchen to grab the cider and glasses.

Alice climbed to the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me everyone." Alice tapped her glass.

Everyone turned their attention to the top of the stairs at Alice, all talking stopped and the room went quiet.

"Thank you, now, I would like to start the toasting." Alice sighed, she really wished Bella would be here for this.

"Ever since Bella moved to Forks, Edward has been so much happier. The happiness I see in his eyes brings me so much joy and it makes me happy to know that there is someone out there that will show him as much love and devotion, that Bella has shown him already and will show him for as long as he may live. So to Bella and Edward, may you live long happy lives." Alice raised her glass and took a sip.

Everyone in the room cheered out "To Bella and Edward!" And took a sip.

Back Out side

Edward throw his final blow to Jacobs jaw and heard it snap.

"I don't know how you got so lucky, to where Bella cares about at all. So right now she is your lifesaver, because I am not going to kill you, I love Bella too much to hurt her like that, but this is a lesson to you. Stay away from me, stay away from her. Got it?" Edward asked in a low breath.

Jacob said not did anything he just stood there swaying. He had no idea Edward was so powerful.

"Are listening to me? I asked if you had it and you are not leaving until you do, I could stay hear and play our little game for a while." Edward said sternly as he shook Jacob.

Jacob was about to answer when there attention was turned to the front lawn, they heard Bella screaming. Edward let go of Jacob and took off toward the front, Jacob was right behind him, limping a bit but still he was getting speed.

When they reached the front they saw two of the Volutri, a man named Armand Black and a women Raven Black. Armand was holding Bella by the throat, raising into the air, while Raven was asking where the Cullens where. Bella was taking in short sallow breaths, trying to get Armand to release her.

"Let her go." Edward commanded.

The Blacks looked over and saw at least two of the Cullens and that is enough for now.

"Let her go." Edward said a second time.

"Edward, isn't it?" Raven asked in a silky voice.

Edward nodded his head, he knew the only way out is to cooperate.

"Well, Edward, I have a question. How hard is it to either change a girl or just kill her?"

Edward knew she was not looking for a real answer, so he kept quiet.

Raven walked over to Armand and looked at Bella and ran a finger down her cheek.

"She really is pretty, and I feel something powerful about her, it'll be a shame to kill her." Raven said, a smile playing across her lips.

"Raven, you know you couldn't kill her, she is too powerful. Anyways we were going to do it tonight. That is what this whole party was for, she has a life here and if we just changed her and left there would be some definite questions. So if you will just put her down we'll take care of that." Edward tried keeping his voice level.

"Oh, Edward, you are so funny, I know who you are and I know who she is. I know are you in love with her, if she were just another girl then you would have done it by now, but she is someone special and you are postponing this for as long as you can." Raven looked at Armand and gave him a nod.

Armand looked at Bella and smiled, he opened his mouth and was about to taste the sweet blood everyone has been talking about. When he finally took the bite, the blood was not sweet but tart and sour, Armand looked at his victim and saw that it was not Bella, but Jacob Black. Jacob had throw himself in front of Bella. Edward grabbed Bella and brought her to Emmett.

"Please, just get rid of them." Edward pleaded.

Emmett nodded and took off.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward took her face in his hands.

Bella did not answer, but just cried. She tried to wiped the tears aways and saw properly for the first time, she saw Jacob lying on the floor trickling blood.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed. She tried to get up and run to him, but Edward kept her tight.

"Bella stop, you have to stay here." Edward pleaded with her.

"No, Edward, we have to help. We have to do something." Bella's tears turned to uncontrollable crying.

Edward felt so helpless, there was nothing he could do to comfort her, all he could do was hold her in his arms. Edward looked up and saw Emmett running over.

"Will you help me? We need to burning the bodies."

Edward nodded.

"Bella, I need you to stay here no matter what, can you stay here?"

Bella nodded.

So many thought were racing through Bella's head, but one stood out. What is going to happen to Jacob?

After about a minute, Edward called for her to met him by Jacob's body. She came running over and knelt before Jacob, his eyes were closed and body was still, Bella thought he was dead, but Jacob mustered the breath to say his final words.

"Bella, I love you. Always be safe." With that Jacob was gone.

"Edward, do something." Bella commanded.

"Bella there is nothing I can do, I would be able to suck out the venom but, werewolves heal extremely fast and the wound is already closed. I am sorry." At this point and time her truly was.

Bella sobbed into Jacob's dead body for about five minutes before Edward picked her up. They went to the back and brought her back into the house, and up to his room, where Bella sunk into a deed sleep.

Edward went back downstairs to the party, it was amazing that it was still going on, that no one knew that two vampires just tried to kill Bella and that Jacob Black was dead. But I guess when you are normal, you have that luxury.

Review!


	11. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Edward was watching Bella all night while she slept, thinking about what he had done the previous night.

_What was going to happen to everyone? How where they going to get out of this one?_

He pondered on the thought until he saw Bella stir awake.

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning." He said happily.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"Bella, I need you to stay here for a few days." Edward said seriously.

Bella had no problem with that, it's the tone he use that concerned her. "Why, what is going on?"

"Bella, you do know what happened last night with the Volutri right?."Bella just nodded her head sadly. "Well killing there little pawns might get us into a stickey situation,but luckly Raven and Armand were nothing special to Volurti, so we just have to figure out what was going on." Edward finished.

"So does that mean that you and Emmett might be killed?" Bella was starting to get scared.

" No, don't worry about that, I am here for you forever. We just want to know what is going on, what the Volurti are thinking, all that good stuff." Edward smiled.

A week went by and trips were made to Bella's house to ensure that Charlie was alright and let him know that her and Alice were so busy with wedding things.

Alice, Bella and Edward were in the study doing some last minute wedding things. The wedding was tomorrow, and they had everything planned, she didn't know what still needed to be planned. Next thing they heard was Carlisle telling everyone to get down stairs. The three looked from one to the other, it sounded urgent. So they all rushed down the stairs. Everyone was gathered on the couch ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Okay listen up, I just spoke with Billy, the werewolve's leader, and we talked about Bella. I told him that we were leaving for a while and we had to take you with us, to hide you from the Volutri. I told him the only reason why we would come back is if the they were satisfied with what they see, and that is either to see Bella dead or a vampire. So luckily enough, Bill does know the seriousness of the Volurti, and he has grown fond of Bella." Carlisle stopped.

It seemed as if everyone in the room were holding there breath and the sad thing is, it only affected Bella.

"So what did he say?" Edward asked impatiently.

"He will talk to the rest of the tribe about putting the treaty on hold." Carlisle smiled.

"Your kidding." Bella said very excited. She got up and went to go hug the man she would soon call father. "Thank you." Everyone in the room was so relieved.

"But remember, the whole tribe must vote on it."

"Yeah, but you guys have no idea, Billy has so much influence on them." Bella reassured everyone.

"So what did say about Jacob?" Esme asked cautiously.

"I didn't dare bring it up, the whole tribe is mourning right now, and they know that they can't do anything about, the Volutri is to powerful.So Bella it would be nice if you could go over there and pay your respects with Charlie." Carlisle said.

Bella agreed but did not want to hear any more.

"Well, I think I will be off to bed." Bella said sadly.

"You probably should, tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow you will become a Cullen." Carlisle said happily.

Bella smiled weakly, said good night to everyone and went upstairs, changed in to her pj's and crawled into bed.

She slipped into a deep sleep and dreamed of the wedding. The next morning she woke up and found a note on the bed side table with a single red rose.

_I will love you as long as this rose is alive and I will take care of you and cherish you as long as I am alive._

Bella was confused, as long as this rose was alive, she picked it up and touched the pedals, it was silk formed to look like a rose. Bella smiled this rose would last as long as she took care of the fabric. At that moment she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Alice came through the door with an armfull of make up, curling irons, clothes and breakfast. Bella shot out of bed to help her.

"Okay so here is our list: Breakfast, shower, make up, hair, then dress." Alice said listing it all on her fingers.

"All right."

So Bella did just that, she ate everything that was on her plate, then showered, and from there Alice took over. When they were finished they went downstairs, there was no one to be found, they all must be there by now. It was beautiful day out, they had decided to do the wedding in the park, of course there would be a huge tent which the ceremony would be held in for the Cullen's sake. When Alice and Bella got to the park, Bella gasped.

The park was beautiful, covered in roses of every color, then the tent was just as big as Bella's house. There were stones leading to the entrance of the tent with flowers on each side. When you got inside the tent there were about one hundred chairs with a name on each one, and that very person filling the chair. Everything was white and everything was perfect. Bella was just about to walk into the tent when Alice grabbed her hand.

"Okay, Bella, this is it. So I want to be the first to tell you, I love you and I am so glad that you are finally going to be my sister."

Bella wanted to cry so much, she was so happy everything was real and it was really happening. But she knew if she cried then Alice would kill her. Alice gave her a last hug and walked to her seat and nodded to Edward. Bella heard the song that had been with her so many nights. It was her lullaby, Bella walked through the tent and saw Edward not at the front but on the piano playing the song he had written for her. Next she sees her father Charlie, wrapping his arm around hers.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered.

"You look so handsome." She whispered back.

They came all the way down the isle, and the lullaby stopped, she was being passed off, from her father to her fiancé.

"Thank you, dad, I love you ." Bella said.

Charlie kissed her forehead and took his seat.

Edward looked at his bride and wow, she looked so beautiful. White ankle length dress with white lace heels. The dress came straight down and had a design of rhinestones at the top of her dress. Her hair was curled, half was put up and the other half was lying across her bare shoulders.

Edward was brought back to earth when the minister asked for the rings. Edward took them from the little girl. He gave Bella his ring and kept hers.

"Do you Edward Cullen take me Isabella Swan, to be your wife, to love and cherish for as long as you may live." Edward smiled, he loved the idea of them asking each other, rather then the priest asking.

"I do." Edward smiled and Bella smiled back as she slipped the ring onto his finger. "Do you Isabella Swan take me, Edward Cullen, to be your husband, to have and to hold for as long as you shall live."

"I do." So Edward slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Now you may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Edward took her in his arms and kissed her so deeply she almost forgot there was anyone else in the room, she had never felt such love, such passion in a single kiss. So this is how it felt to be married.


	12. The Change

By time the ceremony was over, the stars outside were shinning. Edward dragged Bella outside, to the soft music they had there first dance. After everything, the dances, the toasts, and food, that was left untouched on Edwards plate, Bella and Edward left the park and went to the house. They went up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to this?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you promised." Bella said.

Edward smiled and took her in his arms, then kissed her passionately. Bella returned the kiss. He picked her up with just one arm and gently laid her on the bed. Edward slowly undressed her, as well as himself, using as much self control as he could. The night of their wedding, Bella and Edward had expressed their love for each other, in a way that neither of them has ever done before. Just as they were finished making love to each other, Edward sunk his teeth into her, right above the heart. That way it would reach it sooner and it would less painful for her. Bella screamed, it was not out of pain, but out of ecstasy. The sensation ran through her veins and into her heart, she felt nothing but love, not the pain everyone had told her about. Her screaming stopped and she fell silent and still.

Edward pulled his teeth out and sucked the venom out, but kept just enough to change her.

When he finished, he leaned into her ear, and whispered. "It's over."

Bella didn't move for a moment. She felt all her scenes growing stronger and she felt a hunger growing in her stomach, not for food, but for blood. Bella opened her eyes.

"That was amazing." Bella finally said. She wrapped her arms around Edward. Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, I truly can not wait to spend the rest of forever with you."

A bond has just been formed between the two of them. A bond of love that would keep them together and with that bond they could face any challenge that comes there way. They were together forever!

The End!

Thank you to everyone that has read this story and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love to hear what you think, GOOD or BAD!

And Now for a very special thanks to Nancy Beth Lawter, she has helped me so much with this story.

A/N: If you are into stories such as Harry Potter and Twilight, then you will love The Amulet by: Nancy Beth Lawter. It is an amazing book, so I want everyone to go out and read it!

Kempogirl0


End file.
